


Want/Need

by Zinnith



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Community: kinkme_merlin, M/M, Master/Servant, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the distinguishing features of a good servant is to be attentive to his master's needs and provide for them without having to be asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want/Need

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkme_merlin, the prompt: _Arthur/Merlin, After battle._

One of the distinguishing features of a good servant is to be attentive to his master's needs and provide for them without having to be asked. Merlin wouldn't call himself a _good_ servant, but he's learned to recognize Arthur's needs and in these situations, he really doesn't mind catering to them.

It all depends on how the battle went. When Arthur returns victorious, he's a real prat, cocky grin plastered over his face as he backs Merlin up against a wall and plunders his mouth. And Merlin will protest. He'll try to duck under Arthur's arm and slink away. He'll make Arthur _work_ for it, because when Arthur is like this, filled up with the persona of the conquering hero, what he _wants_ is Merlin in his bed, admiring and willing. What he _needs_, however, is to be taken down a peg, so Merlin protests and argues every step of the way, turns his head away when Arthur wants to kiss him, bats Arthur's hands aside when they try to unlace his britches.

The outcome will be the same, of course. Merlin will end up on his back in Arthur's bed, clutching at Arthur's shoulders as Arthur pounds into him, but the release will be so much sweater for the fight, and when Arthur is done he'll comb his fingers through Merlin's hair with a fond, sated smile on his face, muttering sleepily about terrible manservants.

Then there are the times when the battle went badly. When the victory was hard-won, when more knights return injured than hale. When lives were lost, when deeds were done that cannot be taken back. Merlin can tell what it's going to be like from the look on Arthur's face as he returns, the clenched jaw, the gritted teeth. Arthur will be urgent then, pushy, and when they're alone he'll beg for harder, faster, Merlin, _please_. What Arthur _wants_ is to be taken roughly, to be brought down, to be _punished_. What he _needs_ however, is for Merlin to be gentle. To open him up carefully, to take the time he needs to get ready, to press soft kisses over every bruise and scrape.

Those times too, will always end the same way, with hot tears running down Arthur's face as he bleeds out the hurt and the pain and lets Merlin replace it with pleasure. They will make love through the night, time after time, and when Arthur is done, when he doesn't have strength for anything else than resting in Merlin's arms, Merlin will comb his fingers through Arthur's hair and whisper silly, meaningless words in his ears, finally lulling him to sleep.

-fin-


End file.
